Grei
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = Nymph (精,Sei) Dragon Nymph (精竜,Seiryū) Dragon of the Forest (竜の森,Moriryū ) Maiden of the Forest (少女の森, Shōjo Mori) | story = | image = | birthdate = | age = | race = Dragon | gender = Female | height = | weight = | hair color = | affiliation = Forest of Spirits | previous affiliation = High Order | guild mark location = | occupation = | base of operations = | teams = | status = | family = Rhaegal~Mother Reit (リィト Ryito)~Brother Thavas (サヴァス Savasu)~Sister Yasuie (ヤスイエ) ~Brother Altmile (アルトマイル Arutomairu)~Sister | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic = Green Magic Organic Link Magic Heaven's Eye Jutsu Shiki Dark Écriture Thought Projection | equipment = }} Grei (グレイ Gurei) is a enigmatic dragon that is known to reside within the Forest of Spirits. Known as the Dragon Nymph (精竜,Seiryū) among her kin, due to her being a rare Fae class dragon. When in her human form or through the use of her projection magic, she has gained the moniker Maiden of the Forest (少女の森, Shōjo Mori). Appearance Personality Grei is a rather cool-minded, soft-spoken. Naturally, she seems to hold a rather positive nature, almost to the point of naivity. She also is good-humored and easy-going towards most people she meets, even as so far as to greeting enemies she has fought in the war if they are in a non-combat situation. Behind this polite and lady-like exterior, however, lies a veteran of combat, a tactical strategist, and a fighter who is skilled at thinking on her toes. The deeper aspects of Grei's personality reveal a wise woman who always is willing to see the best in people. Despite her seemingly naive outlook on life, she holds rather strong mentality and willpower - a result of her training. With this combined with her fighting prowess, she is quite a resilient and tenacious fighter, capable of withstanding grievous injuries and still being able to fight effectively. She holds honor in combat to a high degree, preferring one-on-one battles or fights where the number of enemies and allies are even. She holds a semblance of respect for her opponent, even complimenting them on their abilities when appropriate. History Abilities Natural Abilities Eternano Manipulation: One of Grei's most notable ability is that she has the ability to directly manipulate Eternano it is fundamental level. Unlike other mages who convert it into other forms, dhe uses it in its purest form. As a result of this dhe is able to actively gather Eternano from her surroundings. When doing so the energy is stored within her body, much like other mages. After gathering energy she is able to release it from any place on her body. As a result of this she has developed a fighting style that uses this ability. Spirit Empathy: Fea Dust: Limited Healing: Magical Abilities Green Magic: Organic Link Magic: Heaven's Eye: Jutsu Shiki: Dark Écriture: Thought Projection: Trivia *